banjokazooieseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Mayahem Temple
Mayahem Temple is the first of nine worlds to be accessed by Banjo and Kazooie on their quest to defeat the evil witch, Gruntilda, in Banjo-Tooie. Mayahem Temple is located in the subzone of Wooded Hollow on the Isle O' Hags. Below is the theme song for Mayahem Temple that you can play and listen to: Mayahem Temple Games: Banjo-Tooie Boss: Targitzan Number of Moves: Three Jiggies Needed: One Glowbos: Two Items: Jigsaw Pieces Musical Notes Extra Honeycomb Pieces Cheato Page Honeycomb Energy Random Stop Honeycomb Energy Blue Eggs Fire Eggs Ice Eggs Grenade Eggs Clockwork Kazooie Eggs Red Feathers Gold Feathers Glowbo Wading Boots Transformation: Stony Classification: World Theme: Mayan Ruins Points of Interest *Jade Snake Grove *Prison Compound *Mayan Kickball Stadium: Lobby *Mayan Kickball Stadium: Stadium *Unga Bunga's Cave *Targitzan's Temple: Lobby *Inside Targitzan's Temple *Targitzan's Slightly Sacred Chamber *Targitzan's Really Sacred Chamber *Treasure Chamber *Mumbo's Skull *Wumba's Wigwam Abilities Learned *Grip Grab *Egg Aim *Breegull Blaster Jigsaw Piece Locations Jigsaw Piece #1: The Top of the Temple : This one is easy enough to get. It's just sitting at the top of Targitzan's Temple, the large pyramid structure at the top of the hill. Go up the temple steps, but instead of entering the temple, go around the back behind the door. Talon Trot up the ramps to the top, where the Jigsaw Piece waits. Jigsaw Piece #2: Bovina's Field : Take the bridge across from the base of the temple to Bovina's Field, where a swarm of flies are destroying Bovina's crops. She'll do anything to get rid of them, even parting with her beloved Jigsaw Piece. Shoot down four flies using the Egg Aim technique, and she'll reward you with a Jiggy. Jigsaw Piece #3: Golden Quicksand : Getting this Jiggy requires the magic of Mumbo Jumbo. Head up to his skull near the Treasure Chamber, near the top of the hill. Once you've acquired his services, run down to the Mumbo Pad near the Kickball Stadium and perform some magic. This will cause the Golden Goliath statue to rise, and you can control it. Walk down to the bottom of the hill, kick open the large dor, and go in. Now you're in the Jade Snake Grove. Go left into the quicksand, and as the Golden Goliath, you will not be hurt by the monster dwelling there. Walk to the island at the end and collect the Jiggy in the air. Jigsaw Piece #4: Ssslumber's Treasure : Head down to the ruins of the temple in the Jade Snake Grove to begin getting this Jiggy. Use the Talon Trot to run up the side of the temple, then jump until you're just below the top level. You'll see Ssslumber the Snake above, sleeping. If you make too much noise, he'll wake up and swallow the Jiggy right next to him. To get the Jiggy, jump up to the bottom right corner of the top level. You'll see that this spot is clear of debris, allowing you to stand there. The rest of the level is covered with sticks and other noisy material, so you'll hae to tiptoe to the Jiggy. Ssslumber won't wake up if you tread softly, so the Jiggy is yours. Jigsaw Piece #5: Wading Across the Quicksand : The next Jiggy to find is across the quicksand pit in the Prison Compound. Get to the top of the prison via some large steps to the right. When on top, use the Grip Grab to go across the ledge on the left. At the end is a pair of Wading Boots. Jump down to the quicksand, which you can go across in the boots. On the other side is a Jiggy, and also another pair of boots for your return trip. Jigsaw Piece #6: Targitzan's Slightly Sacred Chamber : Now it's time to enter the FPS (First Person Shooter) area, Targitzan's Temple. Simply go inside the entrance at the top of the temple after learning the Breegull Blaster. Inside, you must find ten statues to get into Targitzan's Slightly Sacred Chamber. The statue locations are shown below: *Two statues rest in the alcoves on either side of the entrance door. *To the right of the Cursed Beehive in the entrance room is a door. Go into the tunnel inside to find two statues. *Five statues are in the main, central room, in front of the Dart Statue. While on the walkway above, shoot the gem on the Dart Statue's head, then scurry over to collect the statues. *Three statues can be found in the blue-colored pillar room. *Under the Snapdragon (or near the entrance to the Slightly Sacred Chamber) is a door. Enter to find three statues. *In the orange and green-colored pillar room, there's three more statues. *Two statues are located in the room near the entrances to the two Sacred Chambers. Jigsaw Piece #7: Targitzan's Really Sacred Chamber : To get into Targitzan's Really Sacred Chamber, you must find all twenty statues. When you enter the Really Sacred Chamber (the entrance is near the entrance to the Slightly Sacred Chamber), Targitzan will challenge you to a battle. Defeat him to win a Jiggy. The statue locatons are shown below: *Two statues rest in the alcoves on either side of the entrance door. *To the right of the Cursed Beehive in the entrance room is a door. Go into the tunnel inside to find two statues. *Five statues are in the main, central room, in front of the Dart Statue. While on the walkway above, shoot the gem on the Dart Statue's head, then scurry over to collect the statues. *Three statues can be found in the blue-colored pillar room. *Under the Snapdragon (or near the entrance to the Slightly Sacred Chamber) is a door. Enter to find three statues. *In the orange and green-colored pillar room, there's three more statues. *Two statues are located in the room near the entrances to the two Sacred Chambers. Jigsaw Piece #8: The Kickball Tournament : Officer Unogopaz, the tiger guard at the Kickball Stadium, will not allow anybody but a Stony to enter. To solve this problem, go visit Humba Wumba and have her transform you into a Stony. Officer Unogopaz will let you in, and you can play in the tournament. A good basic strategy is to steal any beneficial balls from the other players by charging them. The series of challenges you'll have to go through is listed below: *'Quarterfinals': In the Quarterfinal Match, there are only yellow balls and the Stony competitors aren't very aggressive. It won't be hard to win, just remember to kick the ball into your goal, not bring it. *'Semifinals': The Semifinal Match adds the red ball into the game. A red ball will give -1 points to whomever's goal it goes into. This isn't intended as an item to avoid, but rather one you shoot into other players' goals to hurt them. Use it to your advantage. *'Finals': The Final Match of the Kickball Tournament features tough opponents that won't hesitate from stealing a ball out of your hands. Also added is the bomb, which will stop a player from moving for a few seconds. Even with the harder competition, it won't be too hard to emerge victorious. Jigsaw Piece #9: Targitzan's Treasure : If you enter the Treasure Chamber near Mumbo's Skull, you'll meet up with Chief Bloatazin, who's missing a priceless relic of Targitzan's. Help him find it before the Totem God gets angry. He'll open the door to the top of the Treasure Chamber, which you can easily fly to if you have the Bill Drill. It's actually easier (and you can do it if you know the Grip Grab) if you simply climb up the ledge on the side of the chamber. Go up the mound to the left when you enter the door, then jump up to the ledge. Proceed down, killing the Snapdragon, Shock Spring Jumping, and climbing until you reach the tunnel. Go down and hit the switch that will open the gate. Enter the room and you'll arrive in Unga Bunga's Cave, a part of Terrydactyland (World 5). It seems the caveman has stolen the relic, and has put crunchy sticks around the item so if anyone comes he can hear them. Simply tiptoe across the sticks to the relic, pick it up, then go down the tunnel behind it. When you come out, you'll bypass going across the sticks again and simply have to go back to the Treasure Chamber and give the relic to Chief Bloatazin. He'll give you a Jiggy for your trouble. Jigsaw Piece #10: Stone Pillars : Right next to the Prison Compound is a beautiful lake. Dive in and swim through the underwater tunnel to come to a beautiful clearing filled with tall pillars. Unfortunately, they're too tall for you to jump up. Instead, you'll need to bump the Jiggy down. This requires using the Bill Drill (which you learn in Glitter Gulch Mine) to clear the rock from the stairs leading down. Underground, you must Beak Barge Attack the pillars' bases to make the Jiggy hop down to where you can reach it. You will have 45 seconds to do this, which is more than enough time to smash into all of the pillars. Just be sure to hit them in order after finding the first one. Musical Notes Locations Treble Clef : You'll find the Treble Clef resting behind the Mayahem Temple on the ground. It is pretty easy to get. 80 Notes : On the way up the hill to the top of the Mayahem Temple, you'll come across 75 Notes. You can find the last nest of five Notes over by the hill leading up to Mumbo's Skull. Extra Honeycomb Piece Locations Extra Honeycomb Piece #1: Bovina's Honey : After you learn the Grip Grab, go to Bovina's Field (across the bridge from Targitzan's Temple). Jump on top of her house (or shack) and from there jump up to the small cave. If you have the Grip Grab, you'll grab onto the ledge and can pull yourself up. Inside is an Extra Honeycomb Piece. Extra Honeycomb Piece #2: Behind the Entrance : Use Humba Wumba's magic to transform yourself into the Stony, then go back to the entrance of the world. Behind the entrance is an opening that leads to an Extra Honeycomb Piece. It's quite visible, but you'll need to be the small Stony to fit in. Extra Honeycomb Piece #3: Golden Honey On Golden Treasure : The final Extra Honeycomb Piece is found in Targitzan's Treasure Chamber. The golden piece of honey rests on top of the small mound of treasure to the left when you enter the chamber. Cheato Page Locations Cheato Page #1: Grip Grab From the Code Chamber : Talon Trot to the area above the Code Chamber. To the right of the temple is a ledge that you can shimmy across. Go across, defeated the Snapdragon along the way, and soon you'll come to the Cheato Page. Cheato Page #2: Grip Grab From Prison : Getting this Cheato Page is just like the first one, only you must scurry along the ledge to the right of the Prison Compound. At the end of the ledge, pull Banjo up and head through the tunnel. You'll emerge high above the Pillar Grove, and a Cheato Page will be waiting for you. Cheato Page #3: To the Top of the Treasure Chamber : From the inside of the Treasure Chamber, go to the left side nearest to the door and shimmy up the ledges to the top of the room. Go down the tunnel, and about halfway there will be an opening on your left. Go down and Shock Spring Jump outside. You'll come out at the top of the tower, where a Cheato Page awaits your arrival. You can also get this by flying from the Flight Pad. Jinjo Locations Jinjo #1: On the Bridge : This Jinjo is found on the bridge connecting Targitzan's Temple and Bovina's Field. This is the easiest to get of them all. Jinjo #2: Diving For Jinjos : Right near the entrance is a lake that the water from the river flows into from near the top of the mountain. Waiting at the bottom is a Jinjo. You won't see him if you walk up to the lake and don't switch the camera because he's close to the wall. Jinjo #3: Grip Grab : This Jinjo is conveniently right above Jamjars where he teaches you the Grip Grab technique. After learning it, jump up to the cave above where the Jinjo awaits. The Grip Grab will allow you to grab onto the ledge. Jinjo #4: Inside Targitzan's Temple : If you've been inside Targitzan's Temple, chances are you've seen this Jinjo waving at you from above the entrances to the Sacred Chambers. To reach him, go up the stairs opposite the exits and go up. In the green section of the pillar room is a door. Enter it and go down the tunnel to find the Jinjo. Jinjo #5: Watching the Games : The last Jinjo will require a trip to the next level to learn the Bill Drill (or you can just use the Golden Goliath). Once you've learned it, clear the rock fof the Flight Pad near the entrance. Use the Flight Pad to fly to the roof of the stadium, where the last Jinjo waits patiently. Jamjars' Moves Egg Aim : This move will allow you to aim with accuracy. Whenever you switch to the first person view, crosshairs will appear. Target what you want to shoot with an egg, then fire. After you learn this move, you'll never go back to using eggs any other way. Breegull Blaster : When you learn this, you can use Kazooie as a gun, so you move around like in Perfect Dark or Goldeneye (a First Person Shooter). You won't be able to do this whenever you want, but when you enter certain areas, you'll automatically switch. Grip Grab : The Grip Grab allows you to hang onto ledges, and also to scooch across them. Simply jump to a ledge and you'll grab onto it. While on ledges, you can attack to the left or right by moving the control stick in the desired direction and then pressing B. Boss Summary Targitzan : Targitzan will protect his treasure (a Jiggy) from you after you enter the Really Sacred Chamber of his temple. He's quite large, and with a few layers of a totem pole, he'll even grow larger. Each level of the totem has four targets that you must shoot in order to destroy it. Each totem level has a certain number of dart shooters, and after you destroy it a certain number of Moggies will attack. The first totem level has no dart shooters. After you shoot all four targets, the level will be destroyed and Targitzan will send a Moggie out to attack. When you defeat it, the second level will begin its spinning. It has one dart shooter. Preceding the attack will be two more Moggies. The next level has two dart shooters followed by three Moggies, and the final level has three dart shooters and four Moggies attacking after it. After all four Moggies are killed, Targitzan will explode, sending out a wave of darts. They're not hard to dodge, but to be safe hide behind one of the rocks before he explodes. During the explosion, the Jiggy on Targitzan's head will fall to the ground. Glowbo Locations Mumbo Jumbo's Glowbo : This is the easiest Glowbo to find in the game (not like any of them are particularly hard, though). It's hopping around the lobby of Mumbo's Skull, inside the beam of green light. Humba Wumba's Glowbo : This is another sickeningly easy Glowbo to find. It's jumping around behind Wumba's Wigwam in the Jade Snake Grove. Mumbo Pad Locations Mumbo Pad #1: Summon Golden Goliath : The Mayahem Temple's only Mumbo Pad is only a short way up from the entrance along the Hill Path, right in front of the entrance to the Kickball Stadium. Here there's a Mumbo Pad, which will summon the Golden Goliath statue so that you can control it. Warp Pad Locations Warp Pad #1: Entrance : The first Warp Pad greets you when you enter the temple. You can't miss it, no matter how bad you are. Warp Pad #2: Near Mumbo's Skull : For quick access to Mumbo's Skull, activate the Warp Pad in front of his skull. Warp Pad #3: Near Wumba's Wigwam : You'll warp to this location several times, as it is the quickest way to get to the Code Chamber. It also, obviously, is near Wumba's Wigwam. Warp Pad #4: Prison Compound : In the field in front of the Prison Compound, there's a Warp Pad. Warp Pad #5: Kickball Stadium - Lobby : After gaining entrance to the Kickball Stadium by being a Stony, you can warp there easily by activating the Warp Pad just inside. Area Descriptions Mayahem Temple : The main area. You'll start out here. This leads to any other place in the world. Jade Snake Grove : This place is inside the large skull door near the entrance. Open it up with the Golden Goliath. Prison Compound : Find the Prison Compound by kicking the middle of the door halfway up the hill with the Golden Goliath. Targitzan's Temple : Targitzan's Temple is inside the large pyramid at the top of the hill. To get into the maze and sacred chambers, you must first learn the Breegull Blaster. Treasure Chamber : Targitzan's personal Treasure Chamber is found inside the medium-sized temple near Mumbo's Skull. Mumbo's Skull : Mumbo's Skull is near the top of the hill. It's easy to find. Wumba's Wigwam : Humba Wumba has set up shop in the Jade Snake Grove. Characters Good Characters *Banjo *Kazooie *Jamjars *Mumbo Jumbo *Humba Wumba *Ssslumber *Bovina *Chief Bloatazin *Officer Unogopaz *Dilberta *Stonies Bad Characters *Moggie *Snapdragon *Sput Sput *Globble *Dragunda Boss *Targitzan Mini Games *Targitzan's Temple Game *Mayan Kickball Tournament Game Shortcuts *A hole in the Prison Compound leads to the shack of Bullion Bill in Glitter Gulch Mine. *The Kickball Stadium Lobby leads to the Colosseum Lobby in Hailfire Peaks. *The tunnel at the top of the Treasure Chamber leads to Terrydactyland, specifically the cave of Unga Bunga. Trivia *The stage's name is likely a portmanteau of the words Mayan, an ancient civilization known for their ingenuity, and Mayhem, which is another word for chaos. *Grant Kirkhope, the composer for Many Rare games, states in an episode of the popular Internet comedy Let's Play series, Game Grumps that there is a well known English football chant in the background music for Mayahem Temple, reciting in a clipped and almost unrecognizable style: "Come and have a go, if you think you're hard enough". **The sample for this phrase, excepting the independent word "oomenacka", is what is cut up and used for the voice of Mumbo Jumbo in the game. *Mayahem Temple was originally supposed to be in Banjo-Kazooie, but was instead "booted to Banjo-Tooie" according to Grant Kirkhope. Gallery Jade Snake Grove.jpg|Jade Snake Grove Mayan Kickball Stadium.jpg|Kickball Stadium Mumbo's Skull 4.jpg|Mumbo's Skull Prison Compound.png|Prison Compound Targitzan's Temple.png|Targitzan's Temple Treasure Chamber.png|Treasure Chamber Unga Bunga's Cave.png|Unga Bunga's Cave Wumba's Wigwam.jpg|Wumba's Wigwam Category:Templates Category:Template documentation Category:General wiki templates Category:Infobox templates Category:Image wiki templates Category:Article management templates Category:Forums Category:Videos Category:Images Category:Files Category:Category templates Category:Watercooler Category:Content Category:Community Category:Organization Category:Site administration Category:Site maintenance Category:Hidden categories Category:Browse Category:Policy Category:Help Category:Help desk